independencedayfandomcom-20200223-history
Harvester Mothership
The Harvester Mothership is a massive spaceship designed to strip planets of their resources, and commanded by a Harvester Queen. One mothership participated in an attack on Earth during the War of 2016. Specifications The mothership moves at a steady pace and is surprisingly fast for its size. It is mounted with powerful energy cannons that can be arced into multiple beams that are able to shoot multiple targets simultaneously. Like the other alien ships, the mothership is equipped with a deflector shield that could withstand the ESD Moon Base's energy cannon. The mothership harvest planets by latching on the surface with massive landing struts and from its center a direct beam of plasma is drill into the planet's core which sucks magma into the vessel. Design Outward appearance The mothership resembles a massive disc similar to the City Destroyer; its size far larger than the mothership that attacked Earth in 1996 and roughly covered the surface of Earth's moon. Inner structure The interior is vast, containing what is essentially the aliens' civilization: military, social structure, transport, communications hubs, and a form of agriculture.The Art and Making of Independence Day: Resurgence The ground level serves as some kind of agricultural system with an unknown species of plants are grown in giant fields. Harvester drones are used to reap these fields. Throughout the mothership are massive control towers, towering 175 kilometers high, at which they serve as a air-base for Fighters that are docked on platforms. History The mothership is first seen in the War of 2016. It first arrives over the Moon, causing the ESD Moon Base to fire the moon cannon on the ship. However, the attack is deflected by the mothership's shields. In response, the mothership fires an direct energy beam that destroyed the Moon Base. The mothership continued its approach to Earth and easily destroying the Orbital Defense System. Due to the mothership's massive size and gravity, entire cities from Asia and the Middle East were uprooted until it lands over the North Atlantic Ocean and causing the lifted structures and debris to rained over Europe. Its landing annihilates the entire United States East Coast and much of northwestern Europe. The Mothership then proceed to drill downward to the Earth's molten core. The Earth Space Defense launched an ill-fated assault on the mothership in an attempt to eliminate the Harvester Queen. Several bombers armed with cold fusion bombs entered the ship and were disabled by an electromagnetic pulse emitted by the aliens, and the bombers were neutralized by drones. However, the ESD managed to lure the Queen away from the mothership after tricking her into following the location of the Sphere, and managed to kill her. The death of the Queen caused the mothership to cease its drilling and retreat from Earth. Gallery Infographic Independence_Day_(6)2.png IDRH.jpg|Legend: green: the Queen's Pod, red: entrance. hfa1.png|The mothership seen from above. Arrival to Earth A01.jpg A02.jpg A03.jpg A04.jpg A05.jpg A06.jpg Crossing over the Moon HM02.jpg|The Mothership's shield pushing the original mothership debris. C02.jpg HM01.jpg|The Mothership's shadow looms over the Van de Graaff crater. HM03.jpg HM04.jpg|Earth Space Defense tracking the mothership's movement. HM06.jpg HM07.jpg HM08.jpg|The Space Tug is pulled in by the mothership's gravity. HM09.jpg HM10.jpg|The Mothership approaching the ESD Moon Base. HM11.jpg|The Moon Base prepares to fire the Mothership. HM12.jpg HM14.jpg|The Harvester Mothership is about to destroy Moon Base. HM13.jpg HM15.jpg HM16.jpg|As seen from Dylan Hiller's H-8 Global Defender cockpit. HM05.jpg|President Elizabeth Lanford watches the news showing the mothership. IDR harvester above moon.jpg|The mothership over the Moon. Landing to Earth HDO01.jpg|The mothership preparing to fire on Earth's Orbital Defense System. HDO02.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 042.png|The mothership approaches Earth. IDR harvester ag weapon.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.06.09 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 044.png zip3.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.04.56 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 013.png Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.32.19 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-25 at 9.05.37 PM.jpg Screen Shot 2016-07-23 at 10.47.32 PM.jpg IDR First Trailer SS 021.png|One of the mothership's landing struts lands on Washington, D.C. Screen_Shot_2016-08-09_at_9.08.35_PM.jpg|The White House being slightly damaged by the strut. Harvester.jpg Hl05.jpg|A landing strut in Morocco. Armament 1a.jpg|The mothership about to launch a devastating electromagnetic pulse. 4a.jpg|Electromagnetic pulse activated. Harvester shout electromagnetic pulse.gif|Destroys some ESD satellites. Drilling.jpg|The mothership's driller. Harvester drilling animation.gif Harverster full.gif|A Mothership drilling an unknown planet in Thomas Whitmore's dream. Anti-aircraft guns.jpg|Anti-aircraft guns. Mothership Interior Entrance.jpg|Entrance. IH01.jpg IH02.jpg IH03.jpg IH04.jpg Harvesters Fighter landing zone.png|Fighter landing base. IH05.jpg|The Queen's ship. IH07.jpg|Frones. IH08.jpg|Drones shielding cold fusion bombs attached to B-012 Bombers. IH09.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-541211122105437.jpg Independencedayresurgencescreenshot-369139036659428.jpg IHS01.jpg IHS02.jpg Inside the harvester.jpg IHS03.jpg Inside the harvester 3.jpg Inside the harvester 2.jpg|Jake Morrison distracting some Harvesters inside a control tower to allow his companions to steal Fighters. IHS04.jpg|Side-view of the same control tower. IHS06.jpg HarvesterSoldier1.png Independence day 2 Inside the harvester.jpg Harvester battle 31.png Harvester battle 33.png Inside the harvester 3.jpg Inside the harvester 2.jpg Leaving Earth Hl04.jpg|Seen from Morocco. Hl01.jpg|Seen from Paris. Hl02.jpg|Seen from a ship in the Atlantic Ocean. Independence_Day_Resurgence_Screenshot_3301.jpg|Seen from above. Hl03.jpg|Seen from Area 51. Concept Art bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-31-679.jpg CA01.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-16-12-946.jpg CA11.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-41-421.jpg CA10.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-13-46-554.jpg CA03.jpg CA05.jpg CA02.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-43-104.jpg CA04.jpg CA05v2.jpg CA07.jpg CA06.jpg CA09.jpg CA08.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-48-110.jpg HD.jpg|The Harvester Mothership's driller. CA12.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-53-107.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-15-57-997.jpg bandicam 2016-10-10 01-20-17-456.jpg ah02.jpg ah03.jpg ah04.jpg ah05.jpg ah06.jpg hlg01.jpg hlg02.jpg hud.jpg iih01.jpg iih02.jpg iih03.jpg iih04.jpg iih05.jpg iih06.jpg iih07.jpg iih08.jpg Mothership_c_20th-Century-Fox_1467271208689810.jpg 01_Mothership__c_20th-Century-Fox-2_1467271206959159.jpg 644357593 0555.jpg 644357593 0634.jpg Behind the Scenes *Johannes Mücke pitched the mothership's designs, describing its harvesting process as sucking magma from the Earth and flooding it through "the legs to the feet, then the feet grow roots" which keeps the struts dig into the earth. *The mothership's disc shape appearance was made to be simple and straightforward according to Johannes Mücke in The Art and Making of Independence Day: Resurgence: *Roland Emmerich referred to early concept art of the mothership a table on the earth. *Johannes Mücke describes the interior of the mothership "a cathedral". References Category:Alien Ships Category:Independence Day: Resurgence Category:Vehicles